Chocolate love
by AmTheLion
Summary: It's amazing what you can do with your boyfriend and chocolate. A Kai Lemon with you.


**AmTheLion:** So this is a one shot for my dear blackavar. Hope you enjoy it, a lemon as requested :)

**Summary:** It's amazing what you can do with your boyfriend and chocolate.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I do however own this one shot.

**Signs used:**  
"text" (person talking)  
/text/ (person with POV thinking)

**Warning!!**  
**A lemon is a story with descriptions' of sexual activities, if you don't like this, then don't read on**

* * *

**Chocolate love  
(Kai H. lemon)**

A new city, new apartment and new people. You're walking down the street looking at people and shops. Your eyes fall on a park in the end of the street, with a smile you head that way. People are taking walks, children are playing and eating ice cream, and of course bladers. You find a bench and sit down watching some bladers practice. After a while you notice something behind you. So when I guy stands up from behind the bench you jump in surprise. His eyes falls on you and you turn stiff. Captured in his deep lavender orbs you end up staring at him.  
"Hey Kai, who's that girl?" a blue haired guy with a cap asks. The other bladers follow him over to the two of you. The guy, Kai, continues to look at you without saying a word, so you end up answering.  
"My name is "  
"Oh I'm Tyson, nice to meet you" the guy with the cap answers with a smile.

* * *

That was a year ago, when you first meet the BladeBreackers and your boyfriend, Kai Hiwatari. The morning sun tickles your face, you groan and turn around in bed. As you do you feel the strong arms around your waist tighten. You smile and open your eyes looking into his sleeping face. Gently you stroke a finger down his warm and soft neck. A light moan escapes his lips and slowly he opens his eyes to look at you. Your smile widens.  
"Morning" you half whisper. He answers with a grunt, closing his eyes again and pulling you even closer. You chuckle and kiss him lovingly.

* * *

After you managed to get out of bed you went to practice with the others. You had a great time with your friends and by the time you got back to the apartment you were worn out.

Kai sights as he dumps down on the couch. You smile and wrap your arms around him from behind.  
"You're really exhausted aren't you?"  
"Those guys always make me exhausted" He growls in reply. You sight and pretend to be disappointed.  
"I guess you won't play with me then." You sight again and slowly head for the kitchen.  
"Oh well I'll have to eat the love chocolate on my own then." You say with a pretended sorrow. You feel his strong arms enfold around your waist.  
"I'm not that exhausted." You feel him grin as he kisses your neck. You giggle. Then he lifts you up bridal style and carry you to the bedroom.

* * *

Gently placing you on the bed, Kai starts to slowly take of your top. You chuckle as he traces his fingers down your neck and over your chest.  
"Close your eyes." He whispers and you obey with a smirk. You feel him place something on your lips, then around on your chest and belly. You feel him lean down over you, then he kisses you. You gladly kiss him back and notice what he placed on your lips is chocolate. You smirk into the kiss and as you break you look at him lustfully. He grins and moves down to your chest, slowly and temptingly eating the little heart shaped sweets. You laugh as he kisses and licks the chocolate of you. As he finishes the last piece on your belly you flip him over on his back. You smile as you lean down kissing him while removing his shirt.  
"You taste like chocolate" you say teasingly at him. He grins as you give him the same treatment he just gave you. When you finish the last little heart, you lick him all the way up from his belly to his neck, then kiss him passionately. He smiles and pushes you back so he's once again on top.

Slowly and lustfully he starts removing your jeans. You bite your lower lip in excitement. /Damn he's good at this./ you think as he slowly goes up again after throwing your pants on the floor. He feeds you with a chocolate heart before he starts sucking on your weak spot. You struggle not to moan and twist your fingers into his hair. He slides his hands down your body, feeling your every curve. He lets go of your neck and looks at you. Smiling you give him another piece of chocolate, then you start removing his pants while kissing and sucking on his weak spot. His breath is getting heavier along with yours. You trail the muscles on his chest with your fingers, feeling him tense as you do. You look him deep in the eyes and see pure lust. He smiles at you as he starts taking of your bra. As he throws it away he ends up staring at you for a moment. You blush at this and tighten your grip on him. He smirks and places a little heart on each of your breasts. Then he leans down and eats them before sucking and massaging your nipples in turn. A light moan escapes your lips and you feel him smile.

His fingers slides down your body once again and stops on your trousers. Then slowly and teasingly he removes them. With another grin he moves back up and grabs your female hood. You gasp in delight as he starts massaging you. You press yourself down on his hand, and as he slides two fingers inside you, you reply by moaning in his ear. He smiles into your neck and press another finger inside of you. You moan louder begging for him not to stop. You push yourself down on his fingers as you come. He smiles and kisses you as he likes his fingers.  
"You taste even better than chocolate." He says with a grin and kisses you passionately. You smile.  
"My turn to taste you." And with that you rip of his pants. You look at his manhood. It's big and hard already, but not hard enough. You smile at him then take him in your mouth. As you suck on him, he starts moaning louder. You feel him grow harder. And as you lick his manhood from top to bottom he moans almost desperately.  
"I can't hold it much longer. I want you right now." With those words he pines you down on the bed.

He stands over you for a moment looking at you in pure delight. Then he enters you fast and hard, making you gasp loudly in pleasure. He starts moving in and out getting into a rhythm. Every time he trusts into you, you moan. Your breaths are heavy as he starts going faster and harder. The sensation it brings you is too much for you to handle. So as he trust into you faster and harder than any time before, you scream in delight. Then you feel him release inside of you, and you curl your back as you too come. He waits for you to finish before he pulls out exhausted and drops down besides you.

* * *

You're both lying there naked and breathing heavily. You turn to him and smile. He looks back at you with a grin.  
"You're the best boyfriend ever." You say as you pull the covers over you. He smirks and let you snuggle up to him. He gives you another chocolate heart and says.  
"I have the greatest girlfriend ever, I have to do my best to please her." You smile and give him another chocolate, then kiss him passionately.  
"We so have to buy more chocolate." You say pleased as you get comfortable in his arms. He laughs and kisses your forehead.  
"Yeh we defiantly do." He answers with a smirk.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** well that was it. I hope it was as sexy and perverted as you wanted blackavar XD and that any others who happened to read this enjoyed it as well.

**Please leave a review** (it's possible without being a member)


End file.
